conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is the main protagonist of the Conker series. He first appeared in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing as a playable character and later got his own game on the Game Boy known as Conker's Pocket Tales. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day which was different from the first two because it was a more mature game than the other two with an "M" rating from the ESRB. There have been no known sequels released or even announced but a game on the Xbox known as Conker Live & Reloaded was released in 2005 which featured a remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day and a multiplayer mode that can be considered a sequel to Bad Fur Day. It is very unclear there will be a sequel though because, he did not appear in Diddy Kong Racing DS nor has Rare announced anything on a sequel as of 2008. Character History Diddy Kong Racing Diddy Kong Racing on the Nintendo 64 was Conker's first appearance. Conker first appeared in this game because Nintendo and Rare needed characters to appear in Diddy Kong Racing DS other then the traditional Donkey Kong characters. Conker was one of these characters who appeared in this game starting as just Diddy Kong's friend. Conker however, was one of the more popular characters and Nintendo allowed Rare to make a game for Conker on the Nintendo 64. In this game though Conker is completely different in personality then he was in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Many fans assume that the Conker in this game or Pocket Tales is younger then the Conker in Bad Fur Day. Conker's Pocket Tales With the ongoing delay of Bad Fur Day Nintendo decided to let Rare release a Conker game on the Game Boy. Rare thought of another Conker game targeted towards the children's market. The game of Conker's Bad Fur Day involved his girlfriend Berri who was first introduced in this game planning a surprise party for him but she is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. Conker then goes out to save her. This game also had Conker acting differently from how he does in Bad Fur Day. This was last Conker game targeted towards children and was simply just a holdover game for Bad Fur Day leading the game to having not very positive reviews. Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally going to be a children's game like the last two games, but was eventually turned into a mature video game. This lead to so much controversy that Nintendo placed a label on the game saying it is not for anyone under 17. This game features a much older, greedier, meaner, and alcoholic Conker becoming king of the Panther Kingdom and having to tell the players about his past few days which led to his leadership. It starts with Conker going to a pub one night and getting drunk and walking into the Panther Kingdom accidentally. The Panther King however can't keep his milk on the table because a leg is missing. His assistant Professor von Kripplespac concludes that a red squirrel will make the perfect leg. Conker then has to fight his way through a horde of the Panther King's creatures, and through a war aganist Kriplesack's Tediz in order to get home to his girlfriend Berri. On his way Conker winds up meeting a lot of helpers who in particular he thinks are very annoying. Eventually towards the end of the game Don Weaso tells Conker and Berri to break into the Fereral Reserve Bank but is just a trap set up by the Panther King so he can kill Conker. The Panther King then shoots Berri to death, but Kriplesack appears and reveals to the Panther King he betrayed him and kills him by released the xenomorph from his stomach. However, the air lock activates and then Kriplesack, Weaso, and the Panther King and Berri's remains get sucked into space. Conker is then left fighting Heinrich in the mech suit but the game locks and Conker uses the opprotunity to talk to the programmer to help him destroy Heinrich he later asks him for a sword and a castle background and later Conker kills Heinrich. A bunch of Panther Kingdom residents then appear and crown Conker king but Conker is not very happy because he forgot to ask the programmer to revive Berri and is surrounded by everyone who annoyed him to death on his quest. Conker Live & Reloaded While Conker Live & Reloaded's single player mode is a carbon copy of Bad Fur Day the multiplayer mode is it's own little the game. The plot of the multiplayer mode can somewhat be considered a sequel to Bad Fur Day. The multiplayer involves Kriplesack surving being sucked into outer space and returning to Earth creating a new species of Tediz known as the Mecha-Teddy Bears. These new Tediz wreck havoc on the Panther Kingdom having King Conker send his troops out to go fight against them. It is unknown if this is an official sequel to Bad Fur Day or not. Future Conker's future to this day appears to be very unclear. It is very unlikely that a sequel to Bad Fur Day will ever see the light of day. One hint that implies this include the fact that Conker was not included in Diddy Kong Racing DS. Personality As a young kid Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol or be greedy. In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales Conker appears to be nice and a kind person who obeys rules and never gets himself into trouble. In Conker's Bad Fur Day though, Conker went through a drastic change in personality. Conker then became a greedy alcoholic squirrel who was unnecessarily mean to anyone who annoyed him, his relationship with Berri is not as good as it was, and drinking alcoholic beverages is a regular part of Conker's life. As the game implies Conker disobeyed the rules his parents told him as a kid. These personality traits are passed on in Conker Live & Reloaded. Category: Squirrels Category:Diddy Kong Racing Racers